


In The Car

by merionees



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Pencil, Portraits, Traditional Art, graphite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees
Summary: Pencil portraits of POI characters in the cars from 2015. Toned paper, size: 28x38 cm.





	In The Car

**Author's Note:**

> John's portrait left unfinished in some reason. It still bothers me a bit. Would be nice to have them all. But sometimes it happens. And sometimes I finish old abandoned things too. So maybe someday...

 


End file.
